Carly Carmine
"Carly" redirects here. For the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5C's character, see: Carly Nanosa. | anime debut = | video game debut = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 | appears manga = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears anime = Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's (manga) Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's | appears video games = * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4 * Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's World Championship 2010: Reverse of Arcadia | gender = female | occupation = Reporter | previous affiliation = Dark Signers | anime deck = * Fortune-Telling * Fortune Ladies | wc10deck = * Bird of Fortune * Fortunetelling | tf05deck = * So-So Lucky Fortune Teller * Barely Lucky Fortune Teller * Really Lucky Fortune Teller * An Atrociously Unlucky Day when Something in Heaven was Killed WTF? | english voice = | japanese voice = |e1=(episode 27 - 126)|e2=(episode 130)}} }} Carly Carmine, known as Carly Nagisa in the Japanese version, is an unsuccessful, clumsy reporter, who tends to get pushed around by others. In the English version, Carly is not even a real reporter, but an unpaid intern for a newspaper who posts stories about street duels on a blog. She tries to report real stories for the newspaper, but at first never succeeds. Despite witnessing all the events concerning the Dark Signers, learning many secrets about New Domino City and Satellite and spending time with Jack Atlas, something always prevented her from writing a story. Carly becomes a Dark Signer with the hummingbird dark mark with messages to kill the Signer Jack Atlas. She fails, but is returned to normal after Goodwin's defeat. She is disliked and somewhat envied by Mina and later Stephanie, due to the amount of time she spends with Jack. She also develops feelings for him during the time they spend together and is willing to follow him wherever he goes. Personality She's overall clumsy and easily distracted, attracting some bad luck such as losing her camera memory to the city security, tripping over things, and getting bad fortune. Despite this, she still does her job while dealing with her boss. As a Dark Signer she possesses a more darker personality compared to her original self, though not by her own will. She's quite taken with Jack Atlas after helping him escape the hospital and looks at him as a "King". Her love of Jack has sparked bitter rivalry with Mina, Jack's aid, and Stephanie, the waitress that serves Jack at his favorite café. Design Carly is a woman of average height and hazel-coloured eyes. She has trifocal glasses, black hair that points down in an arrow. Her outfit consists of a blue and white striped sweater which is covered by a brown vest, similar to Mokuba. She also wears a bag that hangs over her shoulder, blue knee length pants with a belt and orange sneakers. As a Dark Signer she wears a more "revealing" outfit which consists of a black poncho, black finger-less gloves, a black mini-skirt, and black boots. Biography Prior to debut As a young girl, Carly took photos of other children playing Duel Monsters. Another girl asked her if she wanted to be a journalist when she grows up. Carly was unsure, but claimed to love watching other people succeed. It made her happy and inspired her to do the same. She came to know the reporter Angela Rains, who comes across as her rival. In the English anime, Carly and Angela attended the same high school. They both attended a prom, where nobody would dance with Carly. Judging by Carly's own words, she lived on the street or some poor background for a while, but is determined not to go back. In the English anime, Carly became a blogger, mainly writing about street Duels, which Angela belittles in comparison to being an actual reporter, which usually makes Carly mad. Fortune Cup Carly isn't seen at the Fortune Cup, but according to her, she watched the whole tournament go down. After the Fortune Cup After the Fortune Cup, Carly attempts to interview the new King, Yusei Fudo. After he disappears, she along with more reporters, crowd up to interview Rex Goodwin. Carly makes her way to the front of the crowd and asks Goodwin about Yusei's arm glowing during his Duel with Jack Atlas. Goodwin is put off by the question, but claims to have not noticed. Shortly afterward, Carly is contacted by her chief, Mr. Pitts, who is unhappy that she failed to interview Yusei. He threatens to fire her, if she can't get information on this scoop. Carly assures him that she'll get a scoop, while she goes in search of answers regarding Yusei's arm glowing. Using a Duel Disk radar in her car, Carly was able to locate Yusei Fudo and a Shadow Drone, when they dueled. Here she noticed both players arms were glowing and deduced that Goodwin was playing dumb. She managed to catch the second half of the Shadow Duel on her camera. After the Duel, she recognized Yusei's opponent as Grady. Grady had no recollection of what just happened. She tried to interview both Yusei and Grady, but Sector Security arrived to assess damage caused by the Shadow Duel. Yusei fled before the Securities found him, Carly tried to follow him, but was pulled back by Grady who didn't want to face Sector Securities alone. The Securities took Carly's camera and asked her and Grady if they were responsible for an upturned car, which had been tossed aside during the Shadow Duel. Both her and Grady were held for questioning after the incident. This prevented Carly's scoop from getting printed. Time with Jack When attending the premiere of the movie Atlas Rising, she encounters Misty, and through Angela she finds out that Jack Atlas is also from Satellite. Having heard that, Carly goes to the hospital to question him. Misty removes Carly's glasses and recognizes her from a vision, where she sees Carly's death. Carly sneaks into the hospital in disguise as a nurse. Trudge, who has become a Dark Signer drone, challenges Jack to a Duel. With Jack's arm still injured, Carly helps him Duel by drawing his cards as he tells her which ones to play. She also sees his Mark of the Dragon. They defeat Trudge, and Carly sneaks Jack out of the hospital and into her home. The next day Carly is visited by Trudge and Mina, who want to take Jack back. Jack dismisses them saying he is no longer King and he'll be staying here for a while, much to Carly's joy. Pressured to get a story for her newspaper, Carly considers writing an article about Jack, but cannot bring herself to question Jack. After Jack goes on a date with her to repay her for what she's done for him, he leaves her and disappears off to a tower that shows the view of the ocean. Carly finds him there and Jack tells her how he was a fool and was being used while he was "King". Jack says he wants to look across the ocean and see Satellite and confesses that he shouldn't have abandoned his friends there. Carly suggests that it was the old Jack who was defeated by Yusei, and now it's time for the real Jack to rise. Jack takes her advice and refuses to be led astray anymore. He tells her she is free to write whatever she likes about him. Carly turns over a new leaf too, as she vows to never write anything that would hurt a duelist. Mina phones Carly during the night to take Jack and Carly to Satellite via helicopter. During the helicopter ride, she learns the true story concerning the Zero Reverse incident and Yusei's past. If she writes about it, Jack said that Sector Securities would arrest her, again. As the helicopter approaches the Shadow Turbo Duel between Yusei and Kalin, they also spot Crow watching the Duel as well. While watching this, she hears about The Enforcers and Jack Atlas tells her about other things from his life in the Satellite. Dark Signers As the helicopter returns to New Domino, after witnessing the Duel between Yusei and Kalin end abruptly, Carly is forced to give up a hidden audio clip of her conversation with Jack and is left once again without a scoop. He tells her it is too dangerous to stay with him whilst the Dark Signers are at bay, but promises to tell her everything when it is all over. Not willing to let go of Jack from her life, Carly decides to find out more information regarding the other Signers starting with Akiza Izinski and the Arcadia Movement, of which she comes across Misty Tredwell in their records. During an interview, Misty warns Carly not to investigate the Movement and that it was responsible for the death of her younger brother. Nevertheless Carly goes to the Arcadia Movement and finds information regarding Rex Goodwin. She is spotted by Sayer, who challenges her to a Duel. During the Duel, Sayer tells Carly that Rex Goodwin was once a resident from Satellite. She loses after her first turn and is blasted out through the high story window by Sayer's monsters, leading to her death (in the English dub, Carly fell into a purple fog; however, the crater she landed in is still evident). After her fall, the hummingbird mark starts glowing on her arm, reviving her as one of the Dark Signers. After her transformation, her personality changes, soaking her with vengeance. She challenges Sayer to a Shadow Duel for revenge. In this Duel, she knocks him through the wall, leading to the stairwell using her Earthbound Immortal and makes him fall the entire length of the building. After the Duel, she returns to her normal personality, not fully remembering what happened. She is horrified after remembering what she did to Sayer. She cries out for Jack to come back and rescue her as she does not want to be a Dark Signer. Misty approaches her, telling her that she was saved by her god after hearing her pleas at the moment of her death. They are then picked up via helicopter by Devack. Jack finds Carly's glasses inside the building and believes her to have been one of the victims used to summon the Earthbound Immortals. At the residence of the Dark Signers, while Carly is alone, she asks why she became a Dark Signer. She then heard a voice telling her to read her fortune. She draws the "Enlightenment" from her Deck. As the Signers venture to Satellite, Carly stares into the thunderstorm, awaiting Jack's arrival. After Roman and Yusei's Duel, the Dark Signers appear before the Signers. With Carly's hood hanging over her face, neither Jack nor Yusei can recognize her. However Jack chases after her and manages to remove the hood revealing her face. As Jack asks why she became a Dark Signer, she responds "If you want to hear the answer then come find me, my precious Jack". (In the dub, she responds "If it's answers you want, you'll have to come find me, tomorrow. Til' then Jack.) Carly waits for Jack at the Hummingbird Control Tower. Upon his arrival, she surprises him by appearing on her own Duel Runner. During the dubbed version of their Duel Carly calls Jack "Jackie". .]] During the Duel she explains why she believes she became a Dark Signer, through the card "Enlightenment". Using the card, she traps Jack's consciousness in her prediction. In his trance, Jack believes himself to lose the Duel. After which Carly embraces him as he dies. Her kiss transforms him into a Dark Signer. Together they defeat the Signers and turn the world into a hell, which they rule as a Dark King and Queen. Jack then sees Carly's glasses on the ground and snaps out of the vision. Jack disagrees with what Carly believes they want and tells her to write her own destiny, as he plays "Changing Destiny". He reminds Carly how he was once selfish and how she had changed that. Carly returns to her righteous self. Since she got to choose the effect of "Change of Destiny", she choose the option that would allow Jack to live, rather than win the Duel. As she tries to hand the Duel over to Jack, Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu takes control of her body and continues the Duel. She Summons the "Aslla piscu" card, but as Jack swears to protect Carly, who he realizes he loves, he gains the ability to Summon "Majestic Red Dragon". Before Jack can end the Duel in a tie, Carly's normal self regains control and forces herself to lose the Duel. Jack embraces Carly before she disappears. After she says she cannot see, Jack returns her glasses. Carly tells Jack that she loves him, as she disappears. She turns to dust and says to Jack that she'll be ok. Carly is the fifth Dark Signer to be defeated. When Rex Goodwin is defeated in the final battle, and the King of the Netherworld is destroyed, Carly is restored to life. However, she has no memories of being a Dark Signer or of any of the events leading up to becoming one and resumes her life as a reporter. Althought, it seems like the other former Dark Signers (Like Kailin Kessler and Greiger) were able to remember being Dark Signers, she has no clue. Though the others have made her aware of this interesting pasttime, she can only agonize over the details she cannot recall. Her flustered and befuddled attitude toward these horrifying occurrences amuses Akiza. Pre-World Riding Grand Prix Carly meets with Jack again, as she is following the news about an evil money trader named Garome. After Carly learns that he makes people sign false documents to rip them off, Jack challenges him to a duel for those people's contracts. Jack wins and Carly is happy that all the people who got ripped off will get their money back. She is present during the Premiere event party for the World Riding Duel Grand Prix, taking photos of the competitors for the newspaper. Carly is also seen hanging out with Yusei and the gang. Carly is also the one who informs Jack about crimes being committed around New Domino City. She tells him that crimes have increased ever since the announcement of the WRGP, and that these crimes involve Duel Runners. After Jack goes missing when trying to find the Duel Runner thieves' base, Carly informs Yusei and Crow. When they arrive at the docks, the ship that was there is now gone. When Carly, Yusei, Crow and Trudge arrive later on the runaway ship they find Jack already victorious against the thieves' leader, Syd and that Jack has taken the courtesy of bashing up all the thugs. When Jack suddenly gets arrested for crimes done by the imposter Jack Atlas, Carly attempts to stop the press from writing articles about it, but Mr. Pitts refuses. Still believing in Jack, she investigates deeper into the matter and discovers that there were two Jacks; that another person was posing as him. Carly found this information out with the help of two hippies who recorded the 2 Jack's turbo dueling. She informs Yusei and Crow, before searching for Jack. She catches up to Jack and witnesses him defeat the imposter in a Turbo Duel. Afterwards she took photos to prove Jack's innocences and was able to prove that he was good. World Riding Grand Prix With the start of the preliminary rounds, Carly, along with Mina and Stephanie, are seen cheering for Jack. Once he loses the duel against Andore and manages to get back to the Pits, Jack is transported to a nearby clinic due to his injuries from his crash. Carly along with Mina and Stephanie were then seen sneaking into his room to stay by his side and hoping he would wake up. After Jack wakes up, Carly and the others help Jack get to the Pits to encourage Yusei to win. Carly informs the gangs/Team 5D's situation over Team Unicorn. After Team 5D's victory over Team Unicorn, she is seen celebrating with the team at the garage, but leaves early to go home. Before Team 5d's match with Team Catastrophe, Carly and the gang review their previous matches and try to figure out how they manage to make their opponent's crash. Carly then remembered that she recorded the match and the gang gets angry since she didn't show them the video earlier. But still, with the help from Carly's video-tape of the match, the team learns that every time Team Catastrophe's opponents crash, the same monster is always on the field: Hidden Knight -Hook-. They deduce that every time Hidden Knight -Hook- activates its effect, the opponent's Duel Runner always locks up the back wheel. After finding the connection, they learn that Akiza was in an accident similar to Crow's and Team Unicorn's. The next day, Carly and the gang watch as Team Catastrophe's first duelist duels against Crow, who is out for revenge against them for his arm and putting Akiza in a coma. They watch the duel closely as Hidden Knight -Hook- activates its ability and notice that a shadow hook appears from Crow's Runner's shadow, realizing that is how Team Catastrophe is able to crash their opponents. Later when Team 5D's match against Team Taiyo begins she is once again seen cheering on for Jack in the audience. During Team 5D's other matches in the World Riding Grand Prix Carly is always seen in the crowd cheering on Jack and the others. And during the Diablo incident while Yusei was dueling Placido she is seen taking photos when her camera when both her car and camera explode! In her head she says to herself "What is happening to New Domino City?" When Team 5D's verus Team Ragnarok Mina says that when she she was young her parents told her a story about a syncro monster, she then said if Polar God Thor was the same one from the story. Carly looked shocked to hear this and was even more upset when she saw both Polar God Thor and Jack lose. Relationships Jack Atlas Carly appears to be Jack's number one fan. She has a huge crush on him and seemed to still have those feelings for him even when she was a Dark Signer and would do anything to stop him. Right after the Fortune Cup, she helped him when he was down. When Jack left because he found out this was just for a news story, or "scoop" as Carly calls it, she seemed crushed. She felt like even after helping him, she got nothing in return. It turns out, that after she became a Dark Signer, that Jack did feel grateful that she helped him, when he dueled her he said that if she was going down, he was going down with her because during that duel, he realized that he loved Carly. When she lost, Jack seemed the most sad than he did throughout season one. When Jack, Crow, and Yusei were dueling Goodwin, he said that one individual helped him when he was down and he would do the same for his friends. "This one's for you Carly!", was something he said during the duel. Mina Carly is disliked and envied by Mina, Jack's personal assistant. Carly seems to not like Mina as well, stemming from their mutual love of Jack, seeming to have formed a rivalry between the two. Stephanie The waitress at Jack's favourite cafe Cafe La Geen. Like Carly and Mina, Stephanie has a crush on Jack but unlike Carly and Mina she has never had the courage to reveal her true feelings for Jack ever. She is present in the audience cheering on Jack with Carly and Mina. Manga biography Carly attends the D1 Grand Prix and was present in the audience cheering on Jack Atlas when he arrived. Non-canon appearances Reverse of Arcadia .]] The first time the player meets Carly is during the Fortune Cup. As the player, Liquid and Okita leave, she will see them and challenge the player to a Duel to get some information about the Arcadia Movement. She is stopped upon hearing a loud roar. She and the player go to the arena and see the Crimson Dragon. When Yusei is declared the new champion, she rushes over to get an interview. Carly later gets caught sneaking around the Arcadia Movement building and is locked up. The player manages to free her. As she escapes, she drops a memo saying that Jack Atlas and Rex Goodwin are from Satellite. Carly is caught by Sayer and forced into a Duel. She is defeated and becomes a Dark Signer. Carly then returns and faces Sayer in a rematch. She Summons Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu, which strikes the building as uses it to defeat Sayer. As the building collapses, Jack comes with Mina and searches for Carly, as he remembers how she encouraged him. As the Dark Signers begin their battles, Carly, along with Kalin and Misty, go to meet their respective rivals. She waits for Jack, by an old Ener-D reactor in the B.A.D., but the player arrives first. Carly decides to Turbo Duel against the player instead. The Duel is interrupted when Jack arrives and faces Carly instead. After her defeat, Jack silently activates the Ener-D reactor and leaves. Carly is revived at the end of the story line. The player can duel her in the Fortune Cup's waiting room. Deck Anime Carly owns a Fortune-Telling Deck, including the "Fortune Fairies". She uses this Deck to determine her future courses of action, which she does but normally gets bad luck. As a Dark Signer, Carly uses "Fortune Ladies", who appear to be older, stronger, and more evil versions of her previous monsters. They have powerful effects when summoned or removed from the field, especially when combined with Carly's Field Spell Card, "Future Visions" and the effect of her "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". It is unknown if Carly kept the Fortune Ladies deck after she was defeated and restored to life ater Goodwin's defeat. As a Dark Signer, Carly also had a Deck for Turbo Duels. Mainly focusing on leveling up her Fortune Ladies while defending and dealing Life Point damage to her opponent. Video games Tag Force 4 In Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's Tag Force 4, normal Carly uses a Deck composed of her "Fortune Fairies" and many monsters portrayed as cute. As a Dark Signer, she has more support for her "Fortune Ladies" and "Earthbound Immortal Aslla piscu". Reverse of Arcadia References Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's characters